


not okay yet

by jjjjxce



Series: Jace projects onto angel dust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (not specifically mentioned but y’know), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Polyamory, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel), polyship, they in love tho, they’re so damaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: angel has conversations with alastor while the deer demon sleeps. husk finally sticks around to witness one of their many “talks”.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Jace projects onto angel dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729933
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	not okay yet

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys so much? like?? there isn’t enough content of these three together. 
> 
> context for this:  
> alastor and husk had a weird relationship from the start, and a few months into staying at the hotel they noticed that they had feelings for angel (though it took alastor a bit longer than husk.) they asked him out after a few more months of pining, and they’ve been dating since. takes place about four months after they got together.

“when was the last time your smile reached your eyes?” the spider whispered, one of six arms reaching out to brush a stray hair from the deer’s face. angel rarely got to speak to alastor in such a way, conversations usually taking place in the same way that they were now, whilst the shorter slept.

their cat partner rarely was around for these events, but as he sat behind angel, stroking the fluff on his back, he wondered why he hadn’t stuck around for them. the gentle look on alastor’s face, and the sorrowful one on angel’s implied that maybe he should have.

“you look happy when you smile all the time, but we see past it, al. we see past all o’ it. we know you.” the white demon whimpered as he looked at the sleeping form of his lover. husk frowned while angel wrapped his top set of arms around alastor, leaving the bottom sets to rest at his side.

the winged cat gently gripped angel’s shoulder, making the latter release the radio demon. slowly, husk moved angel so he was facing him. a gentle kiss was placed atop the taller’s head. angel sniffled, and gentle gripped husk with his hands, trying to hold back his tears.

“let it out, kid. i’ve got you.” husk’s voice was soft, a gentle whisper in his youngest boyfriends ear. angel shook, if only slightly, sobs quiet but apparent. soft circles were traced on his back, an act the cat used to calm both of his lovers when they were anxious or breaking down.

when angel had appeared at the hotel one night, far past curfew, covered in wounds and blood, husk and alastor had been distraught. the spider was shaking, almost unable to stand on his own, but he had a large smile on his face. that was the night he had told them he quit being valentino’s toy. the trauma angel had under his belt was revealed as well, through a panic attack neither of his boyfriends knew how to handle.

alastor had come back a few nights later, his smile eerily creepy, with deep red staining his clothes. angel and husk had swarmed him, worried faces and wandering hands. the deer revealed quickly that he hadn’t been harmed, he had simply payed someone a visit. valentino simply wouldn’t be an issue anymore.

now, as husk held a shaking angel next to a sleeping alastor, he wondered if they would ever be okay. they all had immense amounts of trauma, some still left untouched. though they were trying so hard to help each other, the piles of issues from when they were alive and dead were a large burden they each had to bear.

“we’ll be okay, cher.” a muffled voice came from beside angel. he jumped, looking up in surprise, and husk quickly moved to avoid getting hit in the jaw. alastor was propped on one arm, a small, concerned smile on his face. he gently grabbed angel, and the demon dragged husk with him.

“i know it don’t seem it now, mon chérie. but we can do it. ya know we can,” the radio filter lifted from his voice, leaving his strong cajun accent to show. angel blushed while husk wiped his tears away. alastor gently rubbed husk’s ear, and in turn angel fully snuggled into the deer.

“te amo, al. te amo, husker.” the gentle whisper of angel’s voice made the two older demons smile.  
“je t’aime, chers.”  
“я люблю тебя.”

the three men lie together, nowhere near fixed, but content to be there, held in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! the things they say at the end in their respective languages all mean “i love you”. if you got any feedback, it’s greatly appreciated!


End file.
